


Z You Later

by CinnamonLily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one ticket. That was what it took, in the end, to turn everyone’s world upside down.</p>
<p>a.k.a The Story where Derek is one of the main characters in a Walking Dead type of zombie show, college-aged Stiles wins a zombie experience set visit (of sorts) and then things turn out a bit too real in the middle of it all. In so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z You Later

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me in a dream. Kind of literally, actually. So when I woke up, I decided to write it as a fic instead of trying to make it original because although that sort of writing is fun, I already do it for work. I thought this also fit the Teen Wolf characters, so why make up my own this time, eh? ;)
> 
> The story is a bit silly, I know, but bear with me. There will be blood, guts, violence, and M/M smexin' in the future. If you like this, let me know, because it will make me write it faster, I promise. Oh and I had no idea it was Scott whose POV we'd be in when I started to write. I promise that will probably change eventually, it's Sterek, after all.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so if you want to, just give me a holler.

Just one ticket. That was what it took, in the end, to turn everyone’s world upside down.

Scott and Stiles had gone to Walmart, because they needed to do some extensive shopping for Melissa, and there it was on the movie aisle, a massive poster of _Z You Later_ with a cardboard cutouts of Eric and Petra, brandishing their weapons of choice while wearing slightly ratty, dirty, military clothing.

He looked like exactly the kind of guy Stiles always drooled at, and she looked the female counterpart even Scott could appreciate. Although Scott himself liked brunettes more. The actor who portrayed the character Eric was Derek Hale, a former local of Beacon Hills. Erica Reyes, also known as the badass bombshell Petra, was the wet dream of many a teenager. Scott had seen a poster of her in a college friend’s dorm room, so maybe not just teens.

“Holy shit!” Stiles breathed, poking at Scott and pointing at the display.

“What?” Scott turned to look, and off-handedly shrugged his wordless “what can you do, sorry” at a little old lady who frowned at Stiles’s words.

“Come on!” The command floated after Stiles who was already marching up to the shiny red words on the poster.

“Once in a lifetime… Contest….” Scott mouthed the words as he maneuvered the cart around.

They were in town for Thanksgiving, and sadly his mom had been stuck at work for days without being able to do even the mandatory shopping. The boys had agreed, mostly because the sheriff—Stiles’s dad—was also working late nights now that the boys were out of town.

How that had happened, Stiles and Scott going from best friends into sort-of-step brothers, still eluded them, but their parents were happy and the Stilinski house was warm and welcoming, so they had no problems with any of it.

By the time Scott got to Stiles, he saw his brother scribbling down on one of those contest forms, tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth like it always had when he was truly concentrating while being enthusiastic.

Because he was close enough, Scott read the text on the poster. A contest to go onto a full-on staged “zombie hunt” with the main characters from Stiles’s favorite show, _Z You Later_ , right here in Beacon Hills!

“For you and your five closest friends,” Scott read out loud.

“Think about it, dude!” Stiles slid the carefully filled-in coupon into the little box next to the cutouts of the actors, and turned to grin at him.

“We knew Derek’s from town, so it’s not a huge surprise they’re holding it here, is it?”

“Not that!” Stiles huffed. “I mean think about it, how awesome would it be to go on a zombie hunt with them!”

“Yeah… it would,” Scott had to admit that much.

They continued to shop while Stiles flailed about in a way Scott hadn’t seen since they were in their teens.

Derek Hale was the town celebrity. He hadn’t lived in Beacon Hills in years, but he’d become a household name after starring in a couple of indie action movies, and then he’d landed one of the main roles in _Z You Later_ a few years ago. It was sort of like _The Walking Dead_ , but with more military oriented approach and different kind of zombies. And the word “zombie” was never uttered on the show.

Scott could remember how sad they’d been as kids when both of their parents had worked in the aftermath of the Hale fire. Derek had been a teenager then, lost most of his family in a fire that had started in faulty wiring, and he’d soon moved out of town to live with his then college aged sister Laura.

Now Laura was his manager or something, and they hadn’t shown in town since before Scott and Stiles went to college.

They’d both ended up in UC Davis, despite the fact that Stiles would’ve gotten anywhere he wanted. He just got to a point with his ADD and the medication for it that made him want to go somewhere slightly less stressful. Scott studied to become a vet and Stiles wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. They lived together off-campus and kept each other in check for their parental units.

It worked fine, really. It was all Scott could ask for his college experience. He would’ve just wanted to have time for relationships and for Stiles who _had_ the time, to actually date someone. It just wasn’t in the cards, really. Scott was too busy because he had to study really hard and Stiles, who used about half of his brain at any given time for studying, didn’t seem to get interested in people.

Oh well. They were only twenty-one now, they had time. Unless there really would be a zombie apocalypse. Scott shivered delicately as he trailed after Stiles who was picking up ice cream for what seemed like the whole town.

“But hey, think about it,” Stiles said suddenly, “if the zombies will come, we’ll be prepared!”

And just like that, Scott was once again thinking if Stiles could really pluck his thoughts out of his head, like he’d done most of their lives.

 

*

During Thanksgiving dinner, they talked about what was going on in town.

“Did you guys hear about the zombie show thing yet?” Melissa asked them as she was passing the gravy to John.

“Yeah!” Stiles almost jumped in his seat.

John frowned at him, but said nothing.

“There was a contest at Walmart,” Scott said before Stiles had time.

“Something about a zombie hunting thing, right?” Melissa raised an eyebrow at him.

“They’re doing this massive operation for the contest and apparently some extra filming too, here in town next year,” John told them in a calm, serious tone, completely ignoring his son who was more or less vibrating on his chair now.

“Where will it be, though?” Scott frowned, trying to think of a place.

“Well the Argents bought off some of the old Hale lands, sure, but there was a clause in there somewhere, that if Derek’s show needs the land at any point, they get to use it and the Argents will be paid for it,” John explained. “Something on those lines. All I know that they’re building this huge fence around the Hale property and the part that was theirs on Argents’ side. There will be stuff built and everything. I don’t know for sure, but a movie set of sorts.”

“The whole area?” Melissa looked surprised. “Isn’t that like, what… twenty-five acres total?”

“At least that much, yes,” Stiles nodded.

“Must be a popular show to afford all that.” John shrugged, and that was enough for Stiles to go into a rant of how popular the show was exactly.

Scott and his mom watched the Stilinskis interact with fond smiles on their faces. Then they glanced at each other and grinned. Yeah, their little family was whole, no matter the fact that it had been really formed only when the boys were ready for their high school graduation.

 

*

Scott forgot all about the contest when they got back to school. So did Stiles, because his course load became much more time-consuming in the spring term.

Needless to say, they were both pretty damn surprised when the super-official looking letter arrived one day from the production company of Z You Later.

“Holy shit!” Stiles’s eyes widened in a way that made Scott laugh despite the obvious excitement.

“What is it?” he asked, even though he already knew from Stiles’s reaction.

“I won!” Stiles breathed the words, read the letter again, and looked at Scott with a stunned expression on his face. “We won!”


End file.
